You Light Up My Life
by Lollipop of Colors
Summary: Antes de mudarse a Forks, Bella tiene un sueño con un joven extraño ¿Adivinan quién es?...Song fic/One shot. Be/Ed


_Bueno aqui les dejo mi primera historia de "Twilight", me gusto como quedo, espero que a ustedes también. ´_

_La hice con todo mi cariño como un regalo para Namiz. Mi mejor amiga desde hace 8 meses._

_La historia se ubica poco antes de que Bella se mude a Forks, cuando aún tiene 16 años._

_Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura._

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertencen a la fabulosa y genial Stephenie Meyer, lo unico que gano escribiendo es que los dedos de las manos se me congelen.**_

* * *

Sentada en el alfeizar de mi ventana, con los ojos cerrados, respiro lentamente, y dejo que mi imaginación tome vida propia. Espero a que aquella persona que pueda hacerme sentir completa, aparezca en mi vida, la llene de alegrías y momentos inolvidables.

Sé que lo que pido es demasiado, pero, ¿qué chica, en su vida no lo habría deseado ya?

El chico perfecto, que siempre éste allí para protegerte, que en los momentos de tristeza haga aparecer una sonrisa en tu rostro, o que te bese en los labios simplemente para demostrar el amor sincero que siente hacía ti.

Río para mis adentros. No creo que sea posible que exista alguien así, solo es un capricho con el que me gusta soñar algunas veces.

Me levanto para tomar de mi escritorio el Mp3 que Renée me había regalado de cumpleaños. Vuelvo de nuevo a la ventana abierta, y me siento tomando mis piernas entre mis brazos. En ese momento una brisa llega hacía mi, golpea mi rostro suavemente y aprovecho para aspirar profundamente el olor de los arboles que se encuentran cerca.

Busco la canción que deseo escuchar en ese momento "_You Light Up My Life" _de Bianca Ryan_,_ y cuando la encuentro, aprieto el botón "Play"...Comienza una melodía con un piano y un coro perfecto al fondo.

La voz de la chica cantando, hace que me relaje al instante...

_So many nights, I'd sit by my window,  
Waiting for someone to sing me his song.  
So many dreams, I kept deep inside me,  
Alone in the dark, but now you've come along._

Mi mente se traslado a otro lugar; un hermoso prado, rodeado de maravillosa naturaleza. Podía escuchar el borboteo de algún arroyo que debía estar cerca. Seguía observando cada uno de los detalles de aquel fantástico lugar, como las flores silvestres que lo decoraban, pero algo distrajo mi atención.

Un joven oculto entre las ramas densas de la vegetación de esa zona.

_'Cause you light up my life,  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song._

Por algún motivo que desconocía en ese momento, hice algunas señas para que se acercara al lugar en el que estaba parada, donde el Sol iluminaba cada parte, cada rincón. Al parecer, los intentos que hice, de que viniera hacía mi, dieron resultado, pues el chico, salió a la luz, y lo que vi, me dejo deslumbrada, literalmente.

_Rollin' at sea, adrift on the waters  
Could it be finally, I'm turning for home  
Finally a chance to say, "Hey, I Love You"  
Never again to be all alone._

"Edward"...Mi mente pronuncio eso, y yo ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería. El joven brillaba a la luz del sol, como si pequeños diamantes se hubiesen incrustado en su piel. No podía apartar la vista de su rostro perfecto, la sonrisa torcida que me estaba dedicando, su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos dorados que me dejaban hipnotizada.

Por simple reflejo le sonreí a aquella hermosa criatura, y este se acerco a mí a una velocidad impresionante, no tuve tiempo de pestañear cuando ya estaba a mi lado.

-No temas.- Murmuró eso con una voz aterciopelada y seductora al mismo tiempo.- Te prometo...te juro que no te hare daño. Mi Bella.

_'Cause you light up my life,  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song._

Se inclino hacia mí, y me beso en los labios, fue un beso tierno, y que deseaba nunca acabase, pero como dicen, todo tiene un final, y el chico me separo delicadamente de él para volver a mostrarme esa sonrisa torcida de la que me había quedado enamorada.

Nos recostamos unos momentos en el césped del claro.

_You light up my life,  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song._

Moví la cabeza unos centímetros para poder mirarlo de nuevo. El hizo lo mismo y me dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza, aspiro mi olor, y sonrió para sí mismo, con la vista ya fija en las nubes que pasaban por encima de nosotros, en el cielo, donde el Sol seguía mandando sus rayos, para que los destellos del cuerpo del joven siguieran cobrando vida.

Al fin me iba a animar a decir alguna palabra, cuando sentí un estrepitoso golpe que tenía efectos en mí. Abrí los ojos, y me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida.

-¡Rayos!- Me quite los audífonos donde seguía sonando la misma canción, señal de que no me había dormido más de 3 minutos.

Recordé todo lo que pude de ese sueño, y una sonrisa salió del interior de mi alma, para dar paso a una sola palabra:

-Edward.- Y con eso último me fui a mi cama, me acomode en ella con las sabanas cubriéndome, y volví a dormirme, con la esperanza de que algún día, ese sueño se hiciera realidad.

_It can't be wrong  
When it feels so right  
'Cause you  
You light up my life_

* * *

_**¿Qué tal?, ¿Les gusto?**_

**_Aclaración: La canción original es de Debbie Boone, solo que al escuchar como la cantaba Bianca Ryan me gusto mucho, disculpen si a alguien le molesto que haya puesto el nombre de Bianca._**

_**Acepto desde a un Carlisle dispuesto a cualquier cosa, hasta los Voulturi y a su guardia...recuerden que soy primeriza, no sean tan crueles...No se crean.**_

_**Xoxo's...Alice Cullen.**_


End file.
